Mercy
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Frisk doesn't have control over herself... She can't control... But battling Sans... She has DETERMINATION.(Ah, please don't hate me for this.) Spoilers for Genocide Route. T for death, violence, family, hurt, trust, and... reunions. *(Please tell me if you want more of this story!)*


**Aaaaahhh, please don't hate me for this story!**

 **So, in this story, Chara and Frisk are both female. Enjoy~!**

 **I don't own UnderTale**

* * *

I continued to fight against _it_.

Chara.

' ** _You know you have to stop at one point in time..._** ' Her sickly sweet voice traveled through my mind. ' ** _I've already killed most of your dear friends... Now.. There is nobody left for you._** '

 _Liar. I have Sans._

' ** _Do you think, that after killing everyone... He will just forgive you?_** ' She giggled sinisterly. ' ** _B_ u _t do_ n _'t worry, I_ f _or_ gi _ve y_ o _u._** '

 _I didn't do anything, it was all you._

' ** _Yes, yes, dream all you want,_ sweetheart.** ' Sans, I saw him near the end of the hallway.

" **Hey kid.** " I didn't reply, I wanted to just weep in his arms. " **Do you think that anyone could change? That anyone could be a good person if they tried?** " I wanted to respond so badly, _stop holding me back, Chara!_ " **Heh heh, I guess the better question to ask is... Do you want to have a bad time?** " I felt my soul being pulled out of me, a battle. His eyes closed. " **It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you...** " The light in his eyes vanished, giving him more of a sinister look. " _ **Should be burning in hell.**_ "

Wonderful way to start my day.

He threw attacks at me, I dodged, most of the times I got hit though. I threw some at him, he dodged with ease. Eventually we were both tired.

" **Ugh... That being said... You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?** " He asked, sweat trailing down his skull. " **...** " I didn't reply, I wanted to. " **Listen. I know you didn't answer me before, but... Somewhere in you. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing, someone who, in another time, might have been...a friend?** " My heart pounded, skipping a beat. " **C'mon man, buddy, do you remeber me?** " I stopped her from attacking him, making me stand still.

 _I guess I'm getting my control back._

He gave me an odd look before continueing to speak. " **Please, if you're listening... Let's forget all this, ok?** " After that, it was officially me. Tears ran down my cheeks, my lips quivering. " **Just lay down your weapon, and... Well, my job will be a lot easier.** " I relaxed.

 ***Sans is sparing you***

I dropped my weapon and fell to the floor crying. "S-Sans... I-I'm so... I'm so sorry... I-I... I wasn't m-me..." He seemed shocked as I began to choke on air, sobbing.

 ***You have spared Sans***

" **K-Kid?** " I pulled my knees to my chest and wailed into my arms.

"I-I'm so-so sorry.. I-I didn't me-mean to..." I sniffled, my eyes widening in fear as I suddenly found him infront of me.

" **Hey, Kiddo, chil'lax.** " With a faltering grin he wrapped his arms around me, his bones strangely warm. " **It's alright, buddy.** " I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"She-she m-made me d-do hor-horrible things..." He rubbed circles on my back, trying to get me to calm down.

" **Shhh, shh, it's alright... Calm down Kiddo.** " It eventually worked, I had stopped crying and we were in an odd position, it was comfortable, for me atleast, I don't know about him. " **You better now?** "

"Why?" I could feel his grin fall completely.

" **Huh?** "

"Why are you being... So nice?" He seemed... Surprised?

" **What do you mean?** " I felt tears begin to slip down my cheeks once again.

"I-I killed everyone... Everyone you love..." Tears began to slip down his cheeks.

" **We both know that wasn't really you, stop beating yourself up, kiddo.** "

"I-I really can't help it." A long silence. "You haven't told any puns."

" **I did while fighting you.** "

"You were fighting for Papyrus, not to get me back."

" **Back?** "

"You... You forgot didn't you?" He seemed confused, but then again, you couldn't tell. "Check your pockets. See if it's there." He let go briefly to check his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "O-open it..." He did.

 ***Sans shows you a picture of Him, you, and all of your friends, even Grilby.***

I gave a watery smile and giggled half-heartedly. " **So, this was the other time, huh. I remeber it slightly. I thought they were dreams.** " He looked at your Hp. " **You have one left.** " He searched through his other pocket, releasing me momentarily before shoving a cinnamon bunny in my mouth.

 ***Sans has fed you a Cinnamon Bunny***

I chocked on it, not expecting it. Once that was done, I was at my average 20 Hp.

"Thank you." He gave a sad smile.

" **No problem, _Frisk_.** " I smiled back to him.

"You know, I've never given you my name in this timeline. I always said I was Chara... You really do remeber the resets, don't you, Sans?"

" **Ahh, how could I forget, it's in my bones.** " I giggled, his smiled grew. He winked. " **And trust me, that ain't a fibula.** " My giggles turned happier, suddenly I stopped. " **What, is it not Humerus?** "

"Should I reset again?" He froze.

" **Why would you think that, kiddo?** "

"So that I can make everything better. I could... I could be all of your guy's friends once again."

" **Well, it would be nice, but I have learned to not give your hopes up, kiddo. If I remeber what happened today, maybe I will...** " He trailed off.

"I'll do it, just for you." I dug through my items and found the necklace. I hugged him while giving it to him. "Have it and never lose it. You will have it in all the next timelines, if any. It is a locket, it will hold your memories. Now, kill me." He was shocked senseless.

" **W-what!? No way, kiddo!** " He shook my shoulders. " **Why would you want me to!** "

"So that I can reset and make everything right."

" **F-fine...** " He wispered, his voice trembling. A gaster blaster, twenty of them. All surrounding me, he closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. They fired and I smiled to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **GAME**

 **OVER**

 **Stay DETERMINED, young one.**

 ***CONTINUE?**

* * *

 **LOAD?**

 ***RESET?**

* * *

 **RESET?**

 **NO**

 ***YES**

* * *

I sat up in a yellow flower bed and smiled. I stood up and began walking, I knew where I was going but acted like I didn't. I went down the hallway and was met by a door. I walked through acting timid. I saw the light rays casting down on the yellow, smiling flower.

"Howdy!" He started. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hee Hee Hee... Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am. Someone ought to teach you proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" I braced myself mentally. "Here we go!"

I felt my soul get taken out of me.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV. What's LV stand for? Why," he paused for suspense. "LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you." He winked, a little star flying out and twirling, eventually fading. "Down here, LOVE is shared through..." While he was speaking, five seeds flew out, twirling in the air. "Little white..." I noticed, he wasn't looking at me anymore. "'Friendliness pellets'." He finally looked back to me. "Are you ready?" The seeds began to head my way. "Move around, get as many as you can!" I dodged them with ease and his sweet smile turned sinister. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" His smile returned back to 'normal', five more seeds heading my way. I dodged them once again. He frowned. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" I wasn't going to fall for it, not again anyways. He went back in time.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. 'friendliness pellets'." Hah, like I would fall for that. Five more seeds were sent my way. I dodged them once again. His smile turned to one of insanity. " _YOu KnOw WhAt'S gOiNg On HeRe, DoN't YoU? YOu JuSt WaNtEd To SeE mE sUfFeR._ " As soon as he finished, seeds, lots of them, surrounded me. " ** _Die._** "

He started laughing as the seeds slowly started to come my way. The seeds suddenly vanished and he had a look of shock on his face. A fire was cast his way and he was sent else-where. In came Toriel. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, don't be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

* * *

Sans. I turned down the path and looked at him. "Long time no see, Sans." His grin widened, one of his hands gripping the locket I gave him.

" **Nice to know you're back, Frisk.** " I nodded.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Aaahhhh, I did it! I did it! I FINALLY finished this story! 3 days of writing really comes in handy, doesnt it!?**

 **Soo... How'd you like it? Please tell me, I'd like to know how my first story for UnderTale turned out.**


End file.
